Annie Herring
Annie Herring (born Annie Ward September 22, 1945)[1] is one of the pioneers of the Jesus music genre, later to be called Contemporary Christian music. She was a member of the trio 2nd Chapter of Acts, for which she wrote most of the songs and sang lead and harmony vocals with her brother Matthew Ward and sisterNelly (Ward) Greisen. During her musical career with the 2nd Chapter of Acts from 1973 to 1988, she also recorded solo albums. Early history Annie Herring’s music and ministry was, in no small part, forged from personal family tragedy. In 1968, her mother, Elizabeth Ward, died of a brain tumor; two years later her father, Walter, died of leukemia leaving her youngest sister, Nelly, and brother, Matthew, orphaned. The Ward siblings decided that Annie and her new husband, record producer Buck Herring, should take in the two younger Ward siblings.[2] Annie was a self-taught singer and songwriter who wrote and played her songs around the family piano. Her brother and sister would often join in as she played, and eventually they developed extremely tight and intricate harmonies.[3][4] As they gradually started singing for local coffee houses and small gatherings, they eventually gained the notice of Pat Boone who arranged a contract to record and release two singles with MGM, "Jesus Is" (1972) and "I'm So Happy" (1973). The fledgling trio also came to the attention of 1960s folk singer Barry McGuire, who had recently become a Christian and was preparing to record his first Christian music album, to be produced by Buck Herring. The siblings provided background vocals for Seeds and McGuire's 1974 follow-up, Lighten Up. The group would take the name "The 2nd Chapter of Acts", and Annie continued to sing with her siblings as part of 2nd Chapter of Acts until 1988, when each member of the group felt called to different careers.[5] Herring was a guest on 100 Huntley Street, and was included in the "Hall of Honor" in Homecoming Magazine in 2013.[6] Solo career During her time with 2nd Chapter, Annie had released two solo albums, "Through a Child's Eyes" and "Search Deep Inside", as well as an album for children, "Kids of the Kingdom". After 2nd Chapter disbanded, Annie continued her solo career.[7]Annie continued to tour the US through the 1990s and early 2000s, giving 40 to 50 concerts a year.[8][9] During that time she continued to receive songs and record solo albums, to which her siblings from 2nd Chapter often addedBACKUPvocals.[10] She also occasionally adds her vocals to other artist’s albums. In 1995, she was featured in the Warren Chaney docudrama, America: A Call to Greatness.[11] Though officially retired from touring, Annie continues to make music and minister privately through spiritual warfare, as well as take time for more relaxing pursuits such as learning to play golf.[12] Discography :See also: 2nd Chapter of Acts discography *1976: Kids of the Kingdom with Annie Herring (Sparrow Records) *1976: Through a Child's Eyes (Sparrow) *1981: Search Deep Inside (Sparrow) *1989: Flying Lessons (Live Oak Records) *1991: Waiting for My Ride to Come (Live Oak) *1992: There's a Stirring (Sparrow) *1993: All That I Am (Sparrow) *1996: Glimpses (Spring Hill) *1998: Wonder (Spring Hill) *2000: Picture Frames (Spring Hill) *2001: Here in My Heart (Baah Records) *2006: One on One (Baah) *2010: Dance of the Horses and Other Animal Tracks Collaborations and guest appearances *1974: Come Together: A Musical Experience in Love – Jimmy & Carol Owens; "He is Here" *1974: If My People: A Musical Experience in Worship and Intercession – Jimmy & Carol Owens *1976: Firewind: A Contemporary Dramatic Musical – Terry Talbot; "New Jerusalem" *1978: Sparrow Spotlight Sampler – various artists; "Some Days" *1978: The Witness: A Musical of Easter Soundtrack – various artists *1980: The Glory of Christmas – various artists (Annie portrays Mary, the Mother of Jesus) *1980: The Birthday Party Candle ("I Will Shine, I Will Sing") *1986: Come Together Again: A Musical Experience in Worship and Commitment – various artists *1989: The Lord Reigns – Bob Fitts ("I Stand in Awe") *1990: Handel's Young Messiah – various artists; "Behold the Lamb" *1990: Love Broke Thru Phil Keaggy (percussion, background vocals) *1992: Let It Rain – Dennis Jarnigan; duet on "You Come Raining" *1995: Sisters: The Story Goes On – various artists; duet with Bonnie Keen on "Will You Go to the Father for Me?" *1998: First Love – various artists; "MyREDEEMER" *1999: Praise 16: Power of Your Love – Maranatha! Music; "Great is the Lord" *2002: Edge of the World – Randy Stonehill; "We Were All So Young" Publications *2006: Glimpses: Seeing God in Everyday Life Category:1945 births